1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method of producing a three-dimensional image of a person's face and the human relief produced by the process. More particularly, the manufacturing process may be used to produce a three dimensional charm or pendant of a person's face, a three dimensional model of a person's head, a precision formed mold for casting, glass blowing, plastic injection, blow molding, extrusion, thermo forming, manufacturing liquid containers and machine molds for die stamping.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several prior art devices disclose the use of scanners for taking measurements by scanning the objects and then converting the measurements to milling machines to mill a resultant output. One such device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,575,805 to Moermann et al which discloses a method and apparatus for the fabrication of custom shaped implants. The three dimensional shape parameters of the implant required to restore the tooth in function and appearance are computed on the basis of the recorded contour data. These parameters are then used in a program sequence which controls a milling, cutting or erosive process to manufacture the restorative inlay.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,288 to Duret et al discloses an apparatus for taking odontological or medical impressions. Reflected waves are transformed into numerical data which is used directly to operate a numerically controlled machine in the fabrication process. U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,204 to Bartschi discloses a method of producing hearing aids by determining the measurements of the inner ear by a laser apparatus and storing them in a computer. The computer controls a milling cutter on which a blank consisting of plastic material into which all necessary components have been molded is shaped by means of a milling operation to provide a shape corresponding to the inner space of the ear.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,086 to Yamazaki et al discloses a three dimensional shape machining laser device for performing three dimensional machining. The device comprises a teaching box, a sensor for detecting the distance between the distal end of a nozzle, and a work control apparatus which includes command storage apparatus for storing the Numerical Control (NC) commands, NC command execution apparatus for executing the NC commands, tracing apparatus for controlling the gap between the nozzle and the work to a predetermined value, interrupt control apparatus for interrupting the execution of an NC command program, correction value calculation apparatus, and correction apparatus for correcting command values in accordance with the correction command values etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,274,563 to Matsura et al discloses a non-contact tracing control system for tracing and machining a workpiece through a tracing of the contour of a model without contact.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,314,370 to Flint discloses a process for producing a doll by scanning a person's face, transferring the signal to a color transfer printer and printing the resulting image on a wax layer supported on a substrate. The wax layer is pressed and heated against a layer of natural fabric to transfer the wax layer onto a layer of fabric. The fabric layer is secured, image outward, onto the facial area of the doll.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,543,103 to Hogan et al discloses a process of surface shaping involving creating a three-dimensional depiction of an object, selecting a portion of the three-dimensional depiction and incorporating the selected portion as an integral part of a wall surface. Hogan et al states that the new digitizers generate massive files and complex surface data, they routinely exceed the capacity and capability of existing CAD/CAM software and machine tools to produce the required shapes.
None of the prior art devices have the necessary resolution to convert a 3-D, life-sized image, into a finished, reduced size relief, on the face of a coin sized blank, a precision formed mold for casting or other forms of plastic manufacture, or the larger sized 3-D total model of a human head as accomplished by the instant invention.